This invention relates to tamper-evident dispensing closures.
In very recent years, it has become increasingly important to protect the contents of packaging from the casual prospective purchaser as well as from those who occasionally deliberately seek to tamper with the contents of a container.
Dispensing closures, such as those which have been made in accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,877 and RE-30,851, and other types of over-center, and other hinged dispensing closures have been widely used and to great advantage by the consumer. However, they are not tamper-evident and therefore require a supplemental seal or the like if the package is to be made tamper-evident.
It would be of substantial advantage if such closures were to be made tamper-evident, and particularly if the tamper-evident character of the closure did not alter the aesthetics or the operational structure of the dispensing closure.